The mechanisms currently used in roller devices to ensure passage of the load from the “load support structure” to the “roller support structure” and vice versa present numerous drawbacks linked to their complexity, price, and space requirements. Moreover, certain mechanisms require a broad amplitude of movement, increasing the time required for transferring the load. Moreover, these mechanisms are not adapted for use with load handling devices already in service.